


Monster Mash

by YumeSin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, High School AU, M/M, Noodle's Monster AU, check summary for link 2 noodle's monster blog ask AU place!, god that sounded awkward, i promise kiibo and hoshi will talk more and others who didn't get lines ;w;
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeSin/pseuds/YumeSin
Summary: Hii all! I got really inspired when I started to get into the Monster AU Noodle has an ask blog for! If you're interested, I have included the link to Noodle's monster blog AU here: https://hopes-peak-monsters.tumblr.com/And, you know me, this is eventually going to probably boil down to Oumasai. ;w;More parts to come later and thanks to Noodle for letting me write with the created Monster AU!!!





	Monster Mash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noodle (doesn't have an account but still gonna put this here)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Noodle+%28doesn%27t+have+an+account+but+still+gonna+put+this+here%29).



It felt fitting to invite the whole class to a party(at least, according to Korekiyo). At midnight tonight, the entire class was to show up at the attic of the school, decked out in creature appropriate attire.  The kappa and shapeshifter first proposed the idea, which got the rest of them in a tizzy. Snacks, music, games—everyone seemed too excited to do something so daring. It felt unsettling to think that we were doing this under the nose of the headmaster, but, everyone was already so gun ho about it. Strangely enough, Ouma was the only one besides myself to oppose the idea. The trickster vampire was usually into stuff like this, so it confused me.

                “It’s so cliché to have a party like that,” the vampire complained, groaning after. The rest of the class tried to assure us that there’d be the appropriate amount of treats based on our species. Well, er, that’s part of the problem. People around here think I’m a slime when I’m just a human. Part of me is afraid of coming clean about my identity, especially with Ouma around. He’d probably start drinking my blood out of the blue or teasing me or doing whatever it is vampires do!

                I was beginning to pack the last of my stuff, deciding to just dress normally. I had no clue what a slime was supposed to look like after all. It may be awkward for me to come not dressed up, but it’d probably be more suspicious if I decided not to go at all. I inhaled deeply, giving myself one last look in the mirror before sneaking out of my dorm doorway. I had been rooming with two heavy sleeping upperclassmen, both already snoring up a storm. Nekomaru was a very grumpy orge if you ever woke him up, the same could be said about my other roommate. I took careful steps along the communal portion of my dorm, slipping past the needed doors as I was on my way.

                I scanned the courtyard a bit for any staff, which seemed to be none at  this time. I proceeded to carefully tiptoe myself toward the school building, hoping I’d be able to go through the side as Tsumugi suggested.

                “I’ll shapeshift into a teacher so I can get the building key later, easy peasy,” the shapeshifter giggled earlier…the rest of the class thought it was a brilliant idea. I just thought it was a bit careless. I was hoping the entire day that she wouldn’t get caught. I nearly walked over some flowers as I was lost in thought, arms grabbing ahold of me.

                “Aaa—” I began to screech out, unsure of who it could be. But my scream turned into a disappointed sigh.

                “Saihara-chaaan~ I can’t believe I caught you on the way to the party. We can go in together,” suggested the annoying vampire, his arm securing its way around me. I began to move myself back on track to the main building, cursing myself that I hadn’t left earlier. Where did Ouma come from anyway?

                I took a glance over at Ouma, who had been decked out in his usual getup too. Huh—did he think the dressup idea was too weird as well?

                “You aren’t dressed up,” I mentioned, looking over the vampire’s face for a reaction. I watched as Ouma sneered, his lips letting out a laugh a bit louder than I’d like.  I shook a finger at him, to which he feigned to lean forward to drink blood. I pulled back instinctly, Ouma’s laughter only getting louder.

                “Shh, you’ll attract attention,” I chastised, bending over slightly as we got closer to the previously discussed entrance.

                “Aa, can’t help but laugh when you do such stupid thinks Saihara-chan,” Ouma replied. I shook my head in response, tugging at the doorway as we approached. It appeared to be unlocked, allowing Ouma and I to enter without issue. The security cameras appeared to have been covered in some sort of goop.

                “Looks like the type of stuff Jeffrey pukes up,” Ouma notes, seeming to drag me along as we made our way upstairs. All of the security cameras nearby had the similar drippy goop on it. Was this to keep us from getting caught? It all still felt risky, even with the precautions others put into place. As we neared the party area, I could already hear some quiet music from upstairs.

                “You chicken,” asked Ouma, his voice bitingly sarcastic as usual, “It’s just a party!”

                “N-No, and shut up. I don’t want to risk the cameras picking up our voices,” I whispered back, glaring at the vampire. His hands removed themselves from me, a pouty look showing up on Ouma’s face. A bit of rope hung from the metal level that could open the attic. Reaching up, I pulled down at the rope, causing the wooden panel to move and a ladder to show itself. A familiar face showed itself, smiling ear to ear, as it hung from the attic opening.

                “Come on in,” Kaede said with a smile. I couldn’t help but smile in return, giving Kaede a quick wave before her head snuck back into the darkness ahead. Ouma decided to climb up the ladder first, and after I climbed too.

                Once we were both in the attic, there was a bit of darkness before a surge of light flicked on. It appeared that everyone else had been here already, Ouma and myself being the last to arrive.

                “Great, these two came without costumes. Knew I should’ve just worn my usual stuff,” Maki grumbled, using her reaper scythe to close up the attic door. The jet black cape was securely tied with a red bow covered Maki’s body, only her eyes clearly visible even in the light.

                “I think it fits a cold person like you, nish—” Ouma began to say, but I noticed a purple paw rest against his shoulder.

                “Don’t be rude to Makiroll! She at least tried unlike you,” Kaito interjected, wearing what could only be described as a…dog suit? Fur suit? HUH? Ouma whipped his head around to Kaito, drumming up another sassy response in his head. The vampire’s hands immediately retreated to his mouth, trying not to laugh at Kaito’s choice of attire.

                “Ah, well, can’t expect everyone to get along because it’s a party,” a familiar voice rang out beside me. I turned to see Rantaro sitting down, his plant Jeffrey resting against his lap. I noticed another seat beside the plant monster, smiling weakly. Jeffrey appeared to be wiggling around a bunch today. Must mean he was excited for the party too. Rantaro seemed to be wearing something a bit more casual, clothes decorated with a leaf print design.

                “I’m honesty worried about having a party here. What if someone catches us,” I said to Rantaro, hoping he’d at least be more concerned. Though, by laughing as a reaction, I already knew he was still game for this risky party location.

                “Isn’t that half the fun ya dumb slime?!? Getting caught is a real turn on, you know,” the succubus decided to chime in, her head poking out in between Rantaro and I. I shook my head at her statement, ready for a debate, but the succubus had already left.  Her arms were preoccupied with Kiibo, seeming to try and get him to dance near a more opened part of the attic. Miu’s outfit appeared to be something ripped, put back together, then ripped again. Kiibo’s outfit appeared to be some cardboard boxes glued together with robotic parts drawn on. My eyes averted back to Rantaro, letting out a hearty chuckle.

                “I think it’s worth it, seeing everyone happy and together. Worst they’ll do is give us a punishment, not like we’ll die from that,” Rantaro joked around, patting the clay pot that Jeffrey resided in. This caused Jeffrey to squirm even more so, his stem and leaves shaking in response.  I could hear heels clicking in the distance. My eyes were then drawn to the source. A highly decorative spider costumed covered most of the spider’s appearance, over the top and grandiose as usual. A small platter of drinks rested on black platter.

                “Would you two care for a drink? Water for the plant, and…” Kirumi asked, her eyes resting on me, “Also for you? Or do you slimes prefer a special concoction of the sort? I can do my best to accommodate.” I couldn’t think of anything better than water to drink right now. Besides, if I lied again here, there would be too many lies to keep up with.

                “Just water’ll do. It’s feeling like a water drink day for me,” I responded with a smile, my chest feeling a bit less tense as I felt the glass of water touch my hand.

                “Water’ll be good for Jeffrey, I’m pretty hydrated right now!” Rantaro said, Kirumi responding by gradually pouring the other glass of water into the clay pot. Jeffrey appeared to had appreciated such a gesture, rubbing his face against the side of Kirumi’s hand.

                “Always to be of service,” Kirumi stated, bowing, before going to offer the others drinks. My eyes decided to search for Kaede, her being the only person I knew well enough to hold a decent conversation.

                “The games and fanfare will begin shortly! Nyahaha! We’re gonna start out with some fun, spicy games!” the fawn from across the room belted, seeming to ignore any sense of secrecy. Angie had on a second pair of ears, though I’d hardly call it an outfit. We’d certainly be caught soon if we kept being so loud…maybe that was a good thing. I wasn’t sure.

                “Gonta like games. Gonta excited,” Gonta exclaimed, grinning as he sat close to Angie. He pulled his knees up to his chest, watching the others eagerly. Gonta went for a similar approach as Angie, wearing a second pair of Oni ears. Hoshi sat beside Gonta quickly, seeming to be distant from everyone else in the party. Part of me felt bad as I did see him put in even a slight bit of effort, wearing some sort of cat shirt and a black collared bell(instead of his usual yellow one). Maybe I should’ve worn something? The others started to walk over to Angie for the game proceedings to begin. I took a sip of my water before beginning to head over.

                “Nya…this is going to be a pain. Why do I have to play? I can just cheat with my magic, that should qualify for disqualification,” Himiko protested, her arm being dragged toward Angie but the other Oni, Tenko. Himiko had been wearing a black witch hat, as well as a fancier cape.

                “It’ll be fun Himiko, I promise! I heard some of the games Angie was planning, and well, some of them are darn hard to cheat at,” Tenko replied, her face seeming slightly redder than usual. Maybe the ears thing had been a running thing or gag, Tenko also wearing a 2nd fake pair of ears. I gulped, trying to make my way closer to Kaede. What exactly were we going to do? What were the games? I had been so caught up in trying to convince others to not have the party that I hadn’t paid much attention about the ongoings.

                “H-Hey, Kaede,” I started to say, but the heated debate between Ouma and Kaito blocked my path. Ouma sat directly in front of Kaito, glaring at the werewolf dressed werewolf?

                “Well if I wasn’t supposed to go all out, then the directions should’ve been clearer, right Shuichi??” asked Kaito, looking at me expectantly.

“Well,  I wouldn’t dress up in a coffin, now would I? That’s just too much work. Kaito’s overdoing it, right Saihara-chan?” Ouma protested, flinging a finger at me.

                “Guys, don’t put Shuichi in the middle of your spat! We’re about to play a game too, so relax,” Kaede interjected, wheeling over while glaring eye at them both. Kaede had painted pink hearts on her face now that I had a clear look…so cute! I bit my tongue as I thought that, Maki glaring at me over her shoulder when I stared on too long. There was a sudden ‘thud’ to the floor, which appeared to be Tsumugi. Her body had shifted into a stop sign, placed directly between Ouma and Kaito. This helped stopped them for now, their eyes darting elsewhere in the attic.

                “Without further ado, we should begin the festivities. Angie, what’s first on the game list,” the kappa said, seeming to be the first to talk after the previous tension was broken. His arms were folded on top of each other, his outfit appearing to be some sort of calligraphy. Knowing Korekiyo, he was wearing the type of outfit no one would understand.  That or it really flew over my human brain.

                Angie popped up, tail swishing as she gestures Tsumugi to the front. The stop sign abruptly changes to a hand, falling in front of Angie.  

                “Nyahaha!  I figured it’d be interesting for us to play something exotic. Human games sounded fun, so I decided to look up some human party game and rules,” Angie announced, grabbing a pile of names from her outfit before pouring them into the hat in front of her. What exactly did Angie mean by human games…wait…

                “Now this first one is called Truth or Dare. It appears that humans get excitement from the little things, when I read the rules they felt so bland. But we’ll play for fun,” Angie grins, pointing directly at me, “Shuuuichi! Truth, or dare?”

                This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's that link again for Noodle's Monster ask blog AU: https://hopes-peak-monsters.tumblr.com/


End file.
